


011,353 And Forever - Mileven

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Auntie Nance is so kind oml, Cute Kids, El as a mommy, F/M, Grandma karen and grandpa ted, Growing Up, I keep adding ships oops, LMAO, Max is amazing as usual, Mike as a father, Poor el, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Romance, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: From the reunion onwards. El and Mike are such pure beings I love them.  Everyone grows up but for El basic parts of life and being a girlfriend become difficult.They're about to give up on their dream of being parents but max has something to say about that.





	1. Thunderstorms and questions

Mike puts down his communicater and sighs softly, his heart was broken to pieces, El was still missing, he'd tried to contact her so many times, he thinks of the brown eyes and the small girl.the adorable pink dress, the way her hair felt against his skin when they hugged her lips..."Mike. ." Dustin was gentle with him " I loved her.I realised that when I saw her in that dress..she's perfect. ." From the silence he knows Dustin is looking at Lucas. "I knew you had a thing for her!" He glances up at Lucas, tears form in his eyes . will immediately hugs him."she's not dead Mike. .you'll see her again. You can live with her forever. ."tears streak down his cheek " will. .she's gone." "No...There must be a way.." he closes his eyes tight.  
"goodbye Mike..."  
"El!"  
He cries into his friends and eventually Nancy appears."mom wants to see you.."she looks sad.his friends separate from him and he goes to his mother."hi mom what did you want?" He didn't look up. Suddenly warm arms were wrapped around him.he sunk into her hold and sobbed into her, giving up on restraining himself. She rocks him gently . something fuzzes in his mind suddenly but he couldn't grasp it."mom.. I-I think I love her." "I knew that sweetheart. ."he glances up at her."how?" He whispered."because you were never so protective over anyone else, you looked at her so affectionately. .even when will went missing you weren't this worried. " they stay holding each other tight until eventually they had to return to life. Mike felt slightly better but that mark..that eleven, the significance of one girl in the rain..The impact in his life was massive. She was so sweet.his eyes kept going to the fort in the basement whenever he went there. He'd crawl into it and snuggle the cushions.he was grieving terribly, he picks up the radio "El, you.might not hear my call but i just want you to know i'll never let you go" Thunder sounds outside and Mike smiles slightly. 

"i'm going out ma."

" Are you mad Micheal? It's a storm out there!" Lucas stares at him "should we go with him?"  
"Boys-"  
Mike was gone.  
"Too late Mrs Wheeler! "

Mike runs down the street with his bike."are you crazy mike? Where are you going? "  
They pedal after him catching up."Mike!" He stops and swerves go away! I want time to myself! " "and if the demogorgon gets you too?" He turns and shrugs."I don't care . maybe I'll have El."he pedals again and heads to the forest.he walks to the spot he remembers, rain pouring down his face, sliding the tears away."what are you looking for?" "Shhh!" Lucas was worried"we will get eaten! "He huffs."go then! It's fine!" He plays with a bit of grass and sighs.walking around until he finds what he wanted and stands in thst one place. "Day three hundred and fifty."eventually Lucas drags him kicking and screaming to his house where Mrs Wheeler takes him back."Micheal! "She gives him no choice but almost dumps him into the bath with clothes on. While he was sat gloating Lucas explained. "We found her in a storm..he managed to find the exact location we met her.i think he's really struggling. He won't even touch eggos. "Karen sighs softly " I'll help look. That girl has got my boy lovesick so I want her to come back before he gets any worse! Lucas get Dustin and. .Max is it? I need to understand why I'm under house arrest over this girl." Meanwhile mike adds another notch to the tally of days El has gone.he curls up into a ball in the tub."El...I know that you're not gone..come back to me I need you I'll never let you go."he closes his eyes wishing he could find her in that water like she found will in Castle Byers but he was powerless! He goes to slam a fist into the wall but stops.blood attracted the creatures and he wasn't sure how quick they could move from the lab to his home. After being bossed around by his mother for a bit she sits with him."Micheal sweetheart, we're going to look out for El for you."Mike's eyes seem to widen "really? Thank you mom!" He hugs her tight."we'll protect her too.i promise just no need to hide her from me.no sneaking in girls please." Mike laughs. Weakly but either way it was a laugh. Karen holds her baby close and it's then she knows that he needs eleven. And he needs her now.


	2. 353

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's at this point I realised chapter one was a prologue. Here we go though guys. What went down in the last minute of the mind flayer.

Mike was trembling, he and Dustin were hiding behind the tables in Joyce Byers' house as they waited for their impending doom. Will had been used by the mind flayer again and they had been found! The poor boy was now unconscious but mike? Through his fear and sweating palms he stands with his friends waiting and watching. The lights kept flickering as slowly the Demodogs or whatever were coming closer. Hopper Nancy and Steve were probably shit scared as they had most weapons. Lucas with his catapult! They suddenly heard squealing and growling and everyone's attention spiked. There was no time for mistakes.they were here and this was it. His eyes scan around as there is repeated crashing. "What are they doing? " everyone was confused as they follow the sounds.joyce holding on to Jonathan . suddenly the windows in the front smash as a creature flies in . immediately everyone points their weapons at it but it's unmoving, covered in saliva. Everyone stares at it as Jim slowly approaches it, gun in hand.tgey anxiously watch hoping. .hoping it doesn't bit him.he prods it gently and it was unmoving. There was shocked silence before suddenly the door chain slides across its holder . everyone immediately looks at the door as it the chain drops. It slowly opens and Mike was sweating more but he sees it..pink boots.one pink boot and then another, the door opens and there she is, everyone lowered their weapons as they look at the girl standing i'm front of them.her hair is slicked back and eyes heavily lined. Her nose is bleeding which must have been that she was the one throwing creatures about. Mike's eyes meet hers and they both shyly smile at each other, there was just silence as mike and El look at each other. His world was complete again. .she was here and it was all going to be okay! Her smile prove it. "Eleven?" "Mike!" They rush into each others arms.tears fall down their cheeks as the hold each other tight with all the emotions of not seeing each other for ages. "I never gave up on you! I called you every night! Every night for-" "353 days..I heard." "So why didn't you give me a sign? Let me know you were okay?" His voice was full of emotion "Because I wouldn't let her!" Mike stares at Hopper and something entered his mind. "You've been hiding her!!" He uses his strength to hit the chief who grabs his hand."hey..let's talk.alone!" Mike screamed and shouted and punched until hopper holds him close.'you're okay..you're okay. .I'm sorry kid. " the chief holds him until he's calmed down. He wipes his tears away."you're a good kid Wheeler. I mean it." He leads him out to the living room again and he seems to fall into Nancy, his only family member around, she holds him close until El appears."Mike. ." He turns immediately and goes to Her. "El..Welcome back. What happened to you?"she smiles weakly "a lot." They smile at each other."I bet." "Listen mike . it's not safe. The gate, will-" "I know. .but we need to have a break.." It had been a while later and Joyce Jonathan and Nancy had gone with hopper presumably to close the gate.the kids were plotting their last mission . making sure El got to the gate safely. Unfortunately, Billy had decided to show up looking for max and had burst in causing a massive fight between Steve Lucas and Billy, never in Max's life did she think she'd sedate her brother and drive his car. "Let's get outta here! "Masked and equipped they head into the car and head to their destination.

-  
El's eyes narrow as her palms face the gate.she was doing this for her love, Mike but not only him, his friends, his family. Hopper..Joyce. .barb..she sees the gate slowly pulling together,she feels blood drop down her nose, but it's not good enough. She can hear gunshots as hopper shoots demogorgons .  
"Think of what they did to you."  
"Imprisoned"  
"Experimented on."  
Her eyes narrow more as she screams in fury, like she pulled that truck she pulls the gate together, she was using all her energy but she was doing it. Her body lifts off the ground as ashes swirl around her. Demodogs fall and suddenly a tendril appears through the gate..The mind flayer. She draws him back, using her last reserves to bind the gate shut and the shadow disappears. She falls down right into Hopper and before she passes out she smiles reassuringly.   
-  
"She did it!" Mike was almost dancing around in joy with his friends, including max, until Steve butts in. "Sorry to end your party dipshits but you've gotta get home. "He bundles them into the car."I'll drive. "He says to Maxine who rolls her eyes. As he deposits her and Billy at home he heads home. Things had gone mental in the past year.  
-  
"EL!" Mike sees hopper in the distance.   
"Kid she needs rest.you need to go home . I'll drop you off yeah?" Mike grumbles  
"For her own good Wheeler. Will also needs a break." He nods and let's himself be taken back home.all the time back he stares at El. "Thanks El. It's good to have you back." He jumps out of the truck to his mom."Micheal !"   
"Mom!"   
They hold each other close and everything feels okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit later  
> El explains about "Mama " and " 008", her adventures and hopper as her new carer.
> 
> They get romantic without actually making any moves because they're shy.
> 
> El also ends up surprising them all.

"FIREBALL HIM!"  
"FIREBALL HIM DAMMIT!"  
"Okay I cast fireball!"  
"it's an eighteen! You cast fireball and the demogorgon gives one final hiss of fury before it falls down, you cut of its head and throw it into the air with pride! You have won the war and can marry the princess! "  
Max rolls her eyes.  
"Bunch of nerds. Me and eleven have been here for hours already. "  
"Shush! We're nearly done! " Lucas waves his hand at her.  
She grumbles and carries on watching, she's seen that El had eyes for mike only, it was adorable, they'd look at each other at separate times with such loving looks.she decided El was a nice person however awkward their first meeting. Eleven and mike had officially accepted her as a party member but quite frankly she was quite bored if this was it. El Would occasionally lift an item off the floor and hover it but it wasn't really anything amazing, she was still Incredibly exhausted from closing the gate and Max had noticed by how she would close her eyes for a moment before opening them again."boys and girls! Take a break please!" Karen Wheeler appears."I have food. " No response. "Eggos!" She immediately notices movement and a brunette suddenly appears."hello Jane! " She laughs as El appears soon followed by Mike and Max.those kids were predictable. "We're nearly done mom! " She shrugs."too bad. You have school tomorrow. " he groans but eats his waffles with his friends. "Twenty minutes Micheal no more." "Thanks mom!" They hurry to the basement and finish their game and Karen sits with the girls and spends time with them. She'd given some clothes to El from Nancy's room as a thank you for helping her son, with max it was different as she was more "boyish" but max hadn't been bothered she just liked Karen for being so sweet. "When eleven had gotten up to get water Karen had smiled."That's my daughter in law right there ." Max had nodded.'definitely. It's obvious. "They both laugh and talk until Karen heads back to the basement. "Times up boys!" "Good timing mom! "Mike packs up the game and high fives his friends. "Max is heading off now. Hopper is here too."Lucas and Mike run up the stairs and Mike goes to eleven to talk to her, they laugh as they wave off their friends, tutting at Jonathan and Nancy in the driveway, will ended up having to pull them off each other before being stuck watching. As El goes Mike says."I'll see you tomorrow El! "They hug before she walks away. Grinning he walks back in. "So.you don't like Eleven? " "...." "I thought so." "How's Jonathan? " "What? " "I thought you were in his bed-!" "Mike!" He laughs all the way to his room and then almost immediately falls asleep as he lays down. As a new day dawns mike looks at the line of notches on his cupboard. 352.. It took a year and today El was going to tell him what the hell happened since she killed the demogorgon. He was sweating more than usual, kind of scared or maybe it was just him.he couldn't wait to see her again. Yes he saw her yesterday, did he want her to live with them? Maybe. Was he in love and loved seeing her? Definitely. He paces around his room with his breakfast as he waits and then suddenly, "MICHEAL? " he opens his door. "WHAT? " "Aren't you gonna greet Jane ?" He launches himself down the stairs to the door. "El!" "Mike!" She goes to his arms immediately, even if it wasn't a long hug it was obvious there was caring. They run to Mike's room."oi! Be good kid!" Hopper calls out . El grins and nods."as soon as they're in his room Mike pulls her close."i'm so glad you're okay El. I really am." " I know. .and I'm glad too." He smiles more."you're getting better at speaking! "She laughs and nods. "Hopper has been teaching me new words . including brat." Mike raises a brow and grins."I want to know what it's like living with him." El nods and suddenly there's a knock. "Presents!"Karen deposits a tray of eggos with fruits down. Mike looks extremely surprised "thanks mom!" "No problem mike! Hopper told me she likes them. " "Understatement but yes!" As soon as the door closes El reaches for eggos."patience El! "He laughs.

He gently moves her hand and there's suddenly a buzz of electricity down his spine, his heart suddenly beats faster as they look at each other.  
"So El. ."  
"Oh... yes I nearly forgot."  
She starts to explain that she appeared In the upside down Hawkins school, thankfully she found a link back to their world and opened it.she had almost cried when she had sadly said.  
"I went to your house..I wanted to see you but they were everywhere. I saw you through the Window. ."  
He pats her hand gently, "I know it was you! I saw you looking at me. .I thoughts I'd imagined! " His eyes widened slightly.  
She nods, pausing to eat some waffle.  
"I went into the forest..This guy was being strange so I..knocked him out and took his clothes ."  
"El!"  
She moves a teddy bear from his dresser (to his embarrassment) and slams it into the wall."I ate a squirrel. I don't like it.i prefer eggos." Mike laughs again. "You're amazing El! " She looks happy as she carries on with her tale, how she had found hopper's home and he'd kept her safe, she repeated the special knock. She said about the TV and she said quietly.  
"I found Mama."  
Mike said cautiously, 'how was she?"  
"Lost.."she looks at the ground and Mike gently squeezes her hand. "it's okay El you don't have to say anything. "  
She suddenly grits her teeth."I hate papa! He hurt mama and now she's lost!"  
Mike had no clue about Terry and Hawkins lab but he could tell there was a big link.  
"What do you mean by lost?"  
She leads him downstairs to the TV. She'd treasured the picture of her mother and still had it.she switches on the TV to Karen's surprise "really kids-"  
"Mom, here's an example of her powers.."  
She closes her eyes and the static increases and they hear it through the TV. Suddenly the screen changes and they can see it. "Breathe. Sunflower. Rainbow. 450..three to the left. four to the right..Breathe. Sunflower. Rainbow. 450..." El walks towards her and they can see her mother on a rocking chair. Suddenly it's a hospital, there's a nurse and another woman. "Breath!just hang on a minute!" Fuzzy vision and a baby being lifted away there was a small cry from the infant. "The baby is dead." "No! I heard her cry!" They saw her mother March into the lab with a gun and find a room marked with a rainbow. .two girls..One had slightly lighter hair the other had dark hair. "Jane! No!!!" She was yanked out by security, put into a machine. . There were sounds of struggling and then electricity. El had started to cry so mike had taken off her blindfold. "It's okay El..I'm here. .he holds her tight as she wipes her nose, she'd never been able to project her trips before. .that was something new . Karen bends down and holds them tight, silently. .she gets a tissue and wipes the blood off El. After El had calmed down mike let her eat all the eggos including his, she had refused to eat his but he had fed her some anyway. They'd decided to take a break from her story telling for the sake of her sanity so they just sat and watched the TV normally, Karen had eyed it nervously and put the radio away much to Nancy's entertainment. She'd been spying on her brother for a while and noticed every now and then he'd look at El fondly and ruffle her curly hair. After about half an hour she sits up. "I want to carry on now." Mike sits up and nods."okay..so what did you do next?" "I went to find mama. " Mike's eyes widen but he nods. "Did you find her?" "No..i talked with her. In her mind.she didn't know I was there for a while."she sighs softly, "For a while?" "She changed the TV.she wanted to talk to me.she showed me what happened. .I tried to find her." She was anxious again. "I found eight." "Eight?" She nods. Pointing at herself. "Eleven." She produces another picture "Eight." Mike said softly. "What's she like?" "Bitchin'" Mike looks confused for a moment "Oh! I get it!." She smiles and nods. "I found my sister. Eight and eleven..." "Wait..is that the girl who was next to you?" She nods. "Holy shit!" "You tracked her with a picture? " El nods again. "What's she like?" "Good." She sighs as she explains the gang. Killing the government people, the petrol station..how she nearly killed a man. "What happened after that?" Mike was spellbound. " I left her..I came back for you..to close the gate. ." She looks sad. "I missed you Mike. I couldn't stay and kill people. " "Oh El..what are you like!" He smiles and lays against her. He studies the pictures and picks one up. "Kali Prasad. I hope she's okay, your mom too." "Me too." They smile at each other and just sit, they enjoy each other's company after El's long and complicated story. After a while Karen appears and sees them playing around with dinosaurs. She shakes her head.'Micheal! ...Jane! " They both jump. Oh hey El! Ready to sample mom's amazing cooking? " Dinosaurs were flung aside. "Alright mom!" This was the part of life El would soon see as her own, she was slowly becoming a big part of the Wheeler family.


	4. The Snow Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says all
> 
> IT'S GETTING SOPPY NOW

El huffs as hopper clips her hair back, she had wanted to be blonde and actually look "pretty." But hopper had refused saying she was perfect as herself but she couldn't forget the look Mike had on his face when she stepped out of the bathroom. She'd seen the how his eyes widened and how he was flustered.she sighs and puts on her dress, a blue one with ruffles and a red lining. Hopper has smiled at her as she'd walked towards him, holding out a flat pair of shoes for her."adorable!"They eat some food before going to his truck. "Remember, no breaking stuff or slamming doors! Lay low!"she had nodded."I will." \- Aren't you handsome Micheal! "Karen takes more pictures."mom I need to go!"he huffs, adjusting his tie and he heads to the bathroom looking at himself, Micheal Wheeler with the freckles.he hoped El would be there but she wasn't part of the school so he had doubts.he would sit by himself if he had to, he takes a deep breath. "Let's go!"he says to Nancy and his mom who head to the car."you look great mike. I'm sure you'll get plenty of attention. " he sighs,"I don't want attention mom." He sits back in his chair. Except from El... He doesn't notice his mother grin at Nancy, and when he gets there he leaps out of the car with Nancy and heads to Will who's with hopper and his mother, if hopper was here that must mean El was too! His heart beats faster at the thought. "Will! Let's go!"will looks up " Mike! Hey!"He runs over much to Joyce' s surprise and they both run into the school."Kids. " she laughs as she watches, Waving at Karen and Nancy who wave back. \- Eleven was Pacing in the girl's bathroom, she was scared to go into a room of strangers, she wasn't part of the school after all! But mike had promised they'd go together, she fidgets with the skirt of her dress. People walk in and out and give her weird looks, eventually max appears, her long ginger hair was braided in one part and pinned back. It definitely didn't look very max at all."Eleven! Hey.. you look nice!"She smiles and El smiles back."you too max." They sigh."have you seen mike?"Max asks, "No. I've been in here.." "El! Go in and join in! Even if it's one dance! Don't worry if you seem out of place, nobody will be paying attention! "She fiddles with her hair."Ugh!" El grins at her and Max grins back. "Okay. I'm going in." Max pats her shoulder gently, "have fun! " She disappears out of the door and after a while El follows, she heads to the doors and looks around, she sees him sat on a chair by himself, he looks slightly annoyed but he suddenly looks up at her, his eyes seem to light up and suddenly she's scared as she walks to him. \- Mike sees El and she's. .beautiful. .gorgeous. .she looks amazing he thinks to himself. "Hey..you look beautiful. ." She looks incredibly embarrassed but she smiles, that adorable smile of hers! "You you want to dance?" "I-I don't know how.." She looks around a little shyly, "Neither do I..do you wanna figure it out?" She nods enthusiastically, Mike lifts her arms to his shoulders."like this.."his arms hold her gently as they slowly move to the music, it's a classic hit, the police, every breath you take. Mike looks at her the entire time as he dances, his heart beating faster and his cheeks flushing, he can't. . "I long for your embrace I keep crying baby baby please. .." He leans in and his lips meet hers as she also leans towards him.she smiles as they keep dancing before she rests against him and he smiles into her as the music carries on. He did it! He danced with her and kissed her! Properly this time!"as the music cuts out they stand together, their noses touching. "Mike.." "El.." "I love you.." "I love you too." All the way home mike was in an incredibly good mood. He was grinning like a fool.so was Lucas, El and Max were both in a happier mood.will was smiling. Karen and Nancy had wondered what happened but they had a clue . they kept looking at mike and smiling to themselves. Hopper had seen El was pleased."see? It was worth going right? "She nods. Sighing as she looks out of the Window . She'd waved at mike so much hopper thought she'd lose her arm but it made him happy to see her get something good for herself. All night the teenagers sat in their rooms grinning to themselves . "So mike. How was your first kiss?" Mike had blushed and looked away. "Shut up Nance! " "You definitely don't like her?" "Go away!"he buried his face into his pillow. But deep down mike wanted everyone to know.he falls asleep dreaming about the girl from the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wasn't listening to every breath you take while writing this
> 
> Oops


	5. Eggos and romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El go on their first date . its freaking adorable! 
> 
> Oh and you didn't expect his friends to leave them alone did you?

-a week after the snow ball

Mike gets up and heads to the kitchen after his mother shouted for him. He accidentally smacks the top of a table, he'd definitely gotten taller as time went. He was now approaching fourteen and he'd changed just a little. "So..."  
His mother raises a brow at him." Where are you taking her later ?"  
"What?"  
"Oh I'm not stupid Micheal. I know you're going on a day long date with Jane" he glares at Nancy. "I didn't say a word!" She raises a hand.  
"It's not a date!"  
He gets up "we're just going out for a bit."  
"Together? "  
"Sure." "To a posh restaurant? " "Yeah. " "That's a date Mike. You're still a child i'm just worried!"  
Mike sighs and sits back down, Karen takes his hand gently, "Mike, I don't want your heart broken at an early age. . To fall in love at twelve is a rare thing." "Are you saying me and El won't work?" He turns away and curls up, maybe it was true, his hormones were probably just making him fall for the first girl he'd seen as approachable. "Mike.." "Mike!" "Micheal! " He jumps."what?" His mother slips some money into his hands."have fun but don't be back late even if she can fling people about. "He smiles."okay mom.'he heads to his room and starts looking through his clothes. \- " Are you serious? You're really just creepers! You can't intrude on a date!"Max remarks as she watches Lucas. "It's for his own good! " "No . it's not!" She argues with him and Dustin for several minutes until they see hopper's van go past towards the Wheelers. They watch before they get their bikes from the front lawn. "I can't believe you're doing this! I can't believe I agreed to this bullshit! What are we watching for anyway?" "in case he Fucks up. He's mike! He's awkward around girls. " "And you're not?" She raises a brow and Dustin chuckles, they head off down the street towards Mike's. \- Karen opens the door and Hopper was stood with his"daughter" "Karen Wheeler! " Karen smiles. "Hopper! my . son's upstairs . he's been throwing clothes about all afternoon! Nancy's waiting for her too. "They laugh and Karen lets Eleven in. The adults talk quietly at the door. "Aren't they sweet? Remember when we were all falling in love at a young age?" "Oh I do remember! " Karen laughs. "But they're different. .They went through hell and are still the same people. Although I think Micheal has become more confident. " Hopper nods. "He definitely has. He's a smart kid. Maybe him and eleven are a good match" he smiles a little " like you and Joyce huh?" Hopper splutters a little."where'd you get that one from?" "I dunno. You basically live at her house now. Maybe that's a dead giveaway? " He sighs.. "I'm checking in on her kid. I'm genuinely concerned. " "Of course Mr policeman. " she smiles as they waited for the kids to return. -Mike's room 30 minutes later- Knock knock Two gentle taps on the door. The door opens and Mike's eyes widen. "Uhh..come in!" El's hair was pinned back like before and her cheeks were rosy pink, her lips matched as like before but instead of a pink dress she had a blue dress on, it wasn't flouncy but it gave her a cute appearance but with a colour more appealing to her. It was tied back with a black bow and my god did it make Mike blush. Hopper had made her cover up her legs with tights and she had shoes with a small heel on.overall she looked adorable. Mike realised he'd been staring and he looks up at her face."s-sorry you just look.. pretty. ." "Pretty good?" "No. Just pretty or.. pretty cute." Both of their faces are stained pink. El smiles shyly. "I don't have the hair-" "El..you don't need it to look good I promise." He pulls her into a hug and breathes in the obvious scent of eggos and syrup. El had thought mike looked good too. His entire face.. his hair..he was a handsome boy she knew that. His freckled face was adorable, he had on a shirt and tie again, and a sweatshirt. Over the top of a proper tweed coat, the same from the snow ball. He had on proper dress attire and he looked truly amazing. El looks up at him with a small smile and they lean slightly closer.. He could just.. "Hey . wheeler. " They spring apart and Mike, flustered as anything opens the door fully. "Uhh.. hopper how're you? " Hopper raises a brow. "A quick word in private please." He'd raised a brow at eleven in her attire. Mike shuts the door behind him and looks nervously at the policeman. " Look after her kid! Don't do anything inappropriate or I'll kick your ass okay? She's only young! Mike nods "Okay. .I won't. " " Be a gentleman! Looking the part and playing the part are incredibly different! " Mike nods."o-okay.. um is that all?" Hopper raises a brow. " If she comes back home ruffled send covered in all sorts of marks then that's the last tine we let you go together! " he nods and then hopper pats his head gently. "Have fun and don't be back late! " he grins and goes down the stairs. Suddenly the door's open and Mike's in his room again. "El!" She grins and puts a tissue to her Nose. After a he wipes her nose they they go downstairs and are immediately bombarded with cameras. Specifically Karen and her Polaroid. " Smile!" Mike goes with it until his patience gets the better of Him. "Mom we need to go or we'll be late!" Mike decided they'd do something relatively active before sitting down and eating eggos all evening so they head off to the ice skating rink and after a lot of giggling and Mike not falling over they are are off round the rink.music playing above them. Occasionally they'd match the beats of the music and at one point after some romantic song had started to play they'd just danced along to It slowly, Mike didn't know if El was keeping him up or if his energy and past skating adventures had meant he still had balance . At one point he'd leant in for a kiss and swore he heard Lucas remarking on it. He'd looked around and seen nothing except what he thought was ginger hair. He'd cast it aside and they'd spent their time just skating together almost in a trance.by the end of it they were absolutely tired so they'd sat at a cafe and had hot chocolate, they'd had awkward pauses and conversation but now they were swinging their legs and laughing at each other. mike sat next to her when they went to a burger restaurant and ate basically just fries. They were extremely hungry after their skating time but after eating their unhealthy food they head off to the The park where they sit at a bench (after mike had put his coat down of course) they start talking about their adventures with the demogorgon. After After a while mike looks at his watch and glances at El. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were closed . mike used this as an excuse to look at her for a while, to be honest he didn't expect to be on a date with such an amazing person. Eventually he taps her nose gently. "El..We need to go now. ." She opens her eyes and smiles. "Okay!" She links her fingers into his and walks next to him.her fingers were soft and cold so he squeezes her hand gently. They head oast the Arcade and he grins when he sees max playing dig dug with will. They quickly run past to the cinema and in. All through the film mike was very aware that El was leaning against him.maybe she was tired maybe she wanted again cuddle.either way he was happy. " I can see them! Look! " Lucas points down the cinema he'd seen them walk in hand in hand.it was soppy honestly. " It was so obvious he had a thing for her. It took him long enough. " Dustin rolled his eyes. Eventually they see the the couple emerging and they were laughing about something. Lucas whispers to will who smiles and shrugs. He wasn't best pleased to be dragged out to stalk his best friend but he couldn't win every fight. He was still figuring out how he'd ask a girl out himself, he was shy will after all. \- Mike leads El into a restaurant.a rather fancy one at that. "Hello sir ma'am. Do you have reservations? " Mike nods, slightly embarrassed by the fact he was surrounded by adults. "U-u-um..' A warm arm loops into his. "Yes that's right. It's under the name Micheal. Micheal Wheeler. " His His last name raised a few brows and the man nods respectfully. "Karen Wheeler's son?" "Yes." "Right. A table for two..follow me sir." El raises a brow as as they sat down. She looks at the waiter with amusement. "My mom's pretty fancy. They know her here." They look at the menu in fascination before the waiter reappears. "Are you ready to order now ?" Mike looks at him for a moment. "Wow! It really is you!"the waiter smiles. "Young Micheal Wheeler! How're your family? " he shakes Mike's hand fiercely. "They're all okay! Holly is starting school soon!" The man smiles more. "And who's your young lady?" He looks at him knowingly. "This is um..Jane hopper, " "Nice to meet you! I'm Harold. Old family friend of your gentleman here!" He smiles. "You chose a good young man!" They give their orders hastily and when the man leaves eleven laughs at Mike's bright red face. 'Not funny El! " She laughs more and slips her hand I'm to his. He smiles shyly at her . He'd actually been embarrassed to say she was his supposed girlfriend it was awkward enough when Nancy had figured it out. A moment later their drinks arrive and an appetiser. "Enjoy!" Harold grins at mike before heading off Mike had forgotten their hands were clasped tight and his cheeks flush again. They stare at each other for a moment. Smiling as they get lost in each other. "So..We have a special steak here for a special lady! For master wheeler we have spaghetti!" Mike raised a brow."thanks?" He jumps up and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands.as he exits he's approached."so.you have a girlfriend huh? Or is this your first date?" Mike blushes."do you really have to know?" "I'd like to! You're growing up mike!" "it's our first dare so please don't scare her away with your outgoing personality please! " "Oh that's adorable! I wish you and the future Mrs Wheeler a good evening! " Mike rolls his eyes. "We're fourteen it's early days yet!" "It's never too early to know who your dream woman is!" He starts heading back to the table."you get her! Floor her with your charm !" By the time mike gets to their table El was watching him closely."I swear to god I'll-" she kisses his cheek. "Calm mike.." "Thanks El. ." They tuck into their food mostly quietly occasionally El or mike would say something but It wasn't awkward silence it was pleasant. When they'd done El had excused herself and headed to the bathroom and Mike's favourite person had joined him. "So..how'd you meet?" "School" "I didn't realise Jim had a daughter after Sara! Or were there two?" It took him a moment to realise Sara was hopper's girl El had told him about, "oh.. Sara. What a shame." "It was. But at least he's got his other girl! You look after her! You and your romantic charm should be fine! "He tilts his head "I'm not romantic" " I beg to differ-" -in the bathroom- El tries to control the feeling of annoyance for as much as possible. She wanted mike to herself! Some man was getting in their way again and they were getting cross. She closes her eyes and and breathes deeply until she's calm and then she returns. Thankfully mike was alone and looks relieved when she joins him. They look up at each other when the police start playing every breath you take, Mike stands up and so does El, her arms slide round his shoulders, his hand on her waist and they slowly dance together, ignoring the obvious eyes from the adults, it was him and eleven and always would be. She leans against him more as they get lost in the music. She looks up a moment later and their eyes lock, they're at the snow ball... mike leans in and so does she..within moments they kiss gently, it was a moment where they'd forgotten people were watching them.they smile at each other and carry on dancing until the music stops and they hug tight, "I love you" "I love you too El. " "Promise?" "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY V DAY Y'ALL I thought I'd write a really romantic bit specially!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :3  
> #Pray4Mike  
> Harold was a side character added for the loss btw xD there'll be more him in future! Imagine him as a thin old man with personality!


	6. Lucky kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Mike suddenly relate.  
> Mike suddenly is aware his birthday is round the corner and he doesn't know when eleven was born.  
> Mike has more issues. Will is suddenly popular with girls. So's Dustin.

"Micheal! " Mike stomps down the stairs and glares at his mother "I said I'd be down in a minute! " he sits in his chair and sighs. "Hiding any more girls in my house? " Mike rolls his eyes,"hilarious Mom. " She grins and Nancy holds back a smile, "what's so funny Nancy? I swear you've been hiding boys!" Karen raises a brow as they kick each other under the table."really Mike? Just bring me into it again?" They start bickering until Karen has to stop them."stop it! You're not ten anymore!" "Oh yeah? Mike hasn't figured that out yet!" "Excuse you?" Karen shakes her head."okay you two, stop it." She sits back in her chair,"sorry mom." They both apologise and mike goes back to eating his eggos. "So Mike... how was yours and Jane's date?" Mike almost coughs his waffles up.his cheeks go bright pink. "Mom!" He looks at the ground. Karen grins and she raises a brow. "I hear you had a nice time in the restaurant. It was adorable. " Mike's cheeks go redder. "What? Who said that?"she grins" it seems you blacked the world out in your little moment. " His little moment? His mind goes to the night before, what were they-?' Flashback* El was holding him by the shoulders and they were going with the music, her eyes meet his and their lips suddenly meet, they pull back with shy smiles and carry on dancing."o-oh. .that moment. "His face goes scarlet. "it's not a bad thing Mike, you're growing up!" She ruffles his hair gently." Mom! My hair!" Karen let's go of him with a smile. "so Micheal, your birthday is approaching,is there anything in particular you want?" Mike thinks for a moment, "And no. Dinosaurs are out of the question you're 15 soon." "Mom!" "Just saying! " Mike rolls his eyes at her. "I'm too old for plastic toys anyway!" Karen smiles,"good to hear!" Mike thinks for a while, "I don't actually know what I want yet . surprise me?" His mother thinks for a moment. "Okay!" Nancy grins at him, "do you know when Jane's birthday is? Or even how old she is?" Mike shrugs."no.. We would have to ask Hopper but I don't think he knows. She can't be older than fourteen really. She looks about fourteen or fifteen." He shivers,"it's weird addressing her as Jane. I don't like it! It's too..plain for her." "You prefer Eleven?" "Well it gives her personality! " "It's a number Mike! " "That's why I call her El.." "That's actually really cute though." "it's a nickname like Nance or Mike, there's not anything cute about it." "if you say so." "Nancy just stop!" He leans back with bright red cheeks, he finishes his dinner and decides to ask Hopper the question. He picks up his phone and dials the number, there's a few rings before it picks up. "Hello?" It's El, he hides a shy smile."hey El! It's Mike, I just want to ask Hopper something. " "Okay." She puts the phone down and Mike can hear her shout, "HOPPER!" There was a groan and a "what kid?" There was muffled noises and a click. "Micheal! What's your question? Hurry because it's Eggo time and Jane won't wait!" He grins and then sighs softly, "I just wanted to know something about El.." Hopper was used to her being called El by Mike as he was used to it. "Sure kid. Go for it." "Well..I just wanted to know her Birthday. .If you know it." There was silence on the line for a moment, "I don't know kid. We'd have to ask her aunt but there was no birth certificate. " Mike sighs again, 'okay. .Thanks anyway." He was about to hang up but then Hopper said it. "When did you meet her?" "November 7th the day Will was announced missing,why?" "Next week. . That's her 14th birthday kid." Mike smiles a little, "why then?" "It's just a thought. .its a new day right? Give me a better day." Mike hesitates and finally speaks. "No..that's fine..that's perfect. Thanks chief," he wipes away the tears that had started to slide down his cheeks. This would give Will a reason not to be scared on that day, this year would mark a year of Will being back.it would be a big day for everyone. He gently places the phone on the receiver and notices he's being watched. He stares. "Were you just listening? " He quickly wipes his face hopefully hiding signs of his crying. "Maybe.." "Mom!" "What's the answer then sweetie? " "November 7th." "Oh honey. That's perfect. " "I know." * * The next day in school** Mike locks his bike up and waits for his friends as usual at the racks. Will turns up first and as usual Jonathan is with him but Jonathan just let's him go to Mike, his higher priority being Nancy. Will grins up at him," hey Mike! " the brunette was slowly becoming more and more confident as time passed.they sit together on the ground until their friends appear. Lucas and Max appear together with Dustin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively behind them. Mike and Will laugh as they pick up on it."nice to see you too!" Lucas sounds unamused. They head into school and much to their surprise Dustin gets stopped by none other than Stacy. "Henderson, we need to talk at lunch time . somewhere nobody will see. " She quickly walks down the hall away from them. Dustin's blushing face was met with grins from his friends. "You go man!" Lucas fist bumps him. Mike just laughs a little, as they head to their lockers Mike points. "Will.. look at your locker!" Will expects the worst but he sees a red envelope taped to it. He plucks it off nimbly between his fingers and looks at it for a a while. "Are you going to open it?" Mike sounds curious. "At lunchtime, it's probably someone messing about with me. " "Oh will! Don't be like that! " As they went to class Will tried to contain the fluttery feeling in his chest, maybe someone did like him.. "Will Byers!" He jumps. "Sorry sir!" Mike grins at him, aware of what he was thinking about. As soon as lunchtime came by Will was off to the cafeteria to get his food. He almost ran into Troy who was not impressed. Dustin had managed to find a quiet place for his conversation with Stacy and went ahead to talk. With shaking hands will opens the envelope, it looked like a letter, he pulls the paper out and reads. 

Zombie boy,  
(He sighs at this)

I don't really know how to write this but I'll try. I just want you to know a few things..

First of all, we danced together at the Snow Ball. You might not remember that after all, it's been a year.

I'll introduce myself now!  
I'm Anabelle and I'm 15 years old, you may have seen me walking around but we've never talked.  
So.   
I don't know how to go about this so here we go, I like you Will.. as more than a friend. That's why I asked you to dance, I've just been scared to say anything because of your "unpopularity. " but I still think you're cool. I don't know if you even like me at all In any way but I just wanted to reach out to you just in case. I know you feel sad a lot because I see you just sigh and stare at your table a lot even though you have friends around you. It must be horrible with all the things everyone says about you all the time but please try to ignore them! I know you probably don't think highly of yourself because of it but here's a few things that make you so nice!

You have such a soulful look, it's simply adorable. 

When you smile it's so kind!

Your personality is amazing. You're so kind and heartwarming. Your friends are so lucky!

You can draw so well..I've seen you doodling in class and you're actually really talented! 

Your bravery, you may not think it but coming in and fighting back to troy and his idiots us actually brave. And whatever may have happened in your life last year makes you braver,   
(I know you may not want to talk about it and I appreciate that)   
Your eyes sparkle when you and your weird friends see radios and stuff. (I've seen the AV club!)  
I have so many other reasons why but I feel like I'd take up the paper.  
Ugh.. I don't know if I should give this to you or not.. I barely know you!  
I'm sorry if this is weird..

If you want to do something or just talk to me..Please meet me after school by Clarke's room. You probably won't want to but I just want to know you more even if people find us strange, it's okay!

Remember will.smile wide and keep drawing, believe in yourself too!  
A♡

**  
Will smiles at the paper as he finishes reading it. He folds it and tucks it back into its envelope gently.   
Mike is already watching him closely and was smiling at him.  
"I gather it's not a joke then?'  
He had caught on as he'd seen Will's cheeks go from pink to red as he was reading.   
"No...its not"  
He was suddenly incredibly bashful and stared at his food without eating it.  
"Aww has Will got a secret admirer? "  
Will looks up.   
"Shut up Lucas! "  
"Well have you?"  
"it's not a secret. ."  
"Oh?"  
"We danced together last year at the ball.."  
Mike suddenly jolts up.  
"That girl who asked you to dance? That's adorable! But how'd it take nearly a year?"  
Will raises a brow.  
"She's probably been figuring out if it's worth talking to the school idiot or not."  
"Will!"   
*it's true!"  
Max leans forward and gently asks.  
"Are you going to go see her then?"  
Will bites his lip."you saw how I was at the dance...I couldn't talk to her! I'm no good with girls! "  
Lucas leans in too."fear not. The meister can teach you!"  
Max just snorts and laughs into her hand.  
"You couldn't ask me to dance."  
"Not helping! "  
"Sorry!"  
Max and Mike just laugh as Dustin sits down.  
"What'd I miss?"  
He snatches fries off Will's plate as he sits.  
"Will's got a girlfriend! "  
Will kicks him under the table.   
"I haven't! I barely know her. She just wrote to me that's all."  
"Oh..The envelope! I see."  
"So. How'd it go with queen Stacy? "He retorts.  
Everyone looks at him in interest.  
Dustin slides down into his chair.  
"She said I'm weird but she'll think about giving me a chance."  
Simultaneously will and Mike's eyebrows shoot up.  
"Man! You're winning! "  
Their lunchtime goes quickly and they head down the hall still laughing and joking. As they head to class a flash of brown rounds the corner. Waiting.

**  
As class lets out for the day will waits outside his classroom patiently, Mike heads on to his bike, after will appears they all start biking home together. Will has a grin on his face. As soon as Mike gets home he's on his supercomm to El and his friends as they plan their big celebration for the 7th. That night as he lays down Mike thinks about just how lucky he is to have all his friends. And yes, that includes Max now. She was officially a party member in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter sort of ended up with Will taking center stage but that's okay. We love him so much :3 I'm surprised nobody has really added to the snowball dance between those two because they're adorable!  
> Will deserves the spotlight en because oooh boy is there gonna be mileven drama xD
> 
> Also nobody knows what her name is and Anabelle was the first one that I thought fitted her! If she pops up in series 3 I may change it accordingly! :3


	7. El's birthday and lots of memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El is 14! The party decide to celebrate as much as possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually tempted to make El's bday the day she returned to mike but no date was actually given and I feel like it makes sense having it as the day she was found.  
> 

Mike runs down the stairs as he hears the doorbell ring, he practically throws it open and ushers his friends in.

'Guys we have to be extra quiet when she comes in!" Mike starts to direct them about the house stringing up lights and balloons.  
"Does she even know what a birthday is?" Lucas questions.

"Lucas! "  
He shrugs, "what? She didn't know what a friend was when we met her two years ago.."  
Will stares.  
"Holy shit. .its already been two years?"

"I know. Time flies when you're having fun!"  
Will laughs and carries on with what he's doing. He had made El a special present that was to be unveiled from its cover later in the day. Karen grins and watches their progress. Ted had been thrown out of the house for the day and Karen was leaving as soon as Everyone was sorted.

Mike couldn't believe it himself, two years ago his best friend got taken to the upside down, two years ago a mysterious girl escaped Hawkins laboratory. It was amazing seeing how much they'd all changed in that time. Will was much more confident as a person, he was never going to get over what happened but he was okay with it and that made him incredibly proud. Dustin had now lost his lisp and spoke properly, his teeth had grown in and he had lost a lot of his chub, he still had his charm. and he didn't make those purring sounds as often. Lucas was a much calmer person and had become quite the looker. He'd noticed his friend was getting more attention from girls who appreciated his dark skin and big smile. Max or rather "MadMax" has become sassier as time went on but Mike liked her, he'd grown to appreciate her Jokes and attitude and she was like family. She was a badass and he was happy to have their "zoomer" El.. she had discovered her true self and grown out of the old El that barely spoke. She now had a good vocabulary and her own words were always entertaining. She had become more powerful after training herself, pulling lorries and wagons. She was definitely braver and much more reserved. But she was still El. The weird girl he'd fallen in love with. Himself? He'd like to think he'd changed. He definitely wasn't so reckless with his own life anymore, he was calmer for sure. All of them had also underwent physical changes too. After all they were all teenagers. Mike didn't want to think about that though. There were still parts he was uncomfortable with. Will had noticed he was daydreaming and stopped working on his pictures."you okay Mike? " he smiles a little, for will this day was usually incredibly difficult. "Yeah..I'm fine I just can't believe we're gonna be adults in a few years.." will grins. "Don't worry about that we have years, besides I don't think Jonathan or Nancy quite get it yet." Mike laughs, Nancy was now 19 as was Jonathan and they were still living at home. Jonathan was off to NYU the next year though. "Hey how's that cake doing Mr artist? " Mike raises a brow and looks at the cake which is decorated to look like an eggo. (This was typical , Mike had thought. ) in the middle of the eggo was a "011" etched into it. A dragon made of fondant curled around it. 'Damn! Make my birthday cake please Will. That's in-fucking credible " Will smiles bashfully, "do you think she'll mind the eleven? It might be a bit much.." Mike shakes his head. "She'll love it. It doesn't bother her anymore trust me.if that's what you call a bit much you're over worried about it" Mike pats his back. When Will had finished they waited for El to arrive. Max had made the effort to have her hair braided again, she definitely wasn't wearing a dress! Mike however, he was looking good for his girlfriend quite frankly, he didn't know how she'd react and he'd been pacing until again, will made him sit down. When mike heard the car pull into the drive he and everyone else jumps up and go to their designated area. When they hear Hopper knock Mike opens the door. Wow... Mike falls in love more. He takes in the sight of El before looking up at Hopper. "Thanks for bringing her in! The chief smiles and Pats her head affectionately,Mike case see the care as if he's her really father. "Not a problem. See you tomorrow, be good!" He grins at Mike before waving at Karen. "You're not staying for a bit? Not even to watch her open presents? " Hopper hesitates. "I could do I guess but I have to go see..." He hesitates. "Mrs Byers " Karen's smile widens. "We won't keep you long. You two have all evening. " Hopper catches Will grinning into his sleeve. "Carefully Byers. "He pats Will on the head before ruffling his hair. "Hopper! " "Oops! I hope you didn't gel your hair Will! " El chuckles before latching onto Mike who leads her in. He covers her eyes with his hands and leads her into the lounge. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ELEVEN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" She smiles widely at her friends and individually hugs them. With Will she holds him for longer. They both share a smile.when it gets to Mike his arms wrap around her waist. Hopper rolls his eyes."really kids? Give it a break!" But he's smiling. After they stared at each other for a while Dustin yanks them apart. "Open your presents! I'm dying to see Will's! " She chuckles as lucas shoves him. "You just want the cake you greedy twit!" El ignores their fighting and with a smile accepts the first box from Mike. She opens it to reveal a bracelet with several charms on it. There's a Supercomm for Mike, a catapult for lucas, a hat for Dustin, a skateboard for Max, and for Will there's a book .In the middle is a circle with lines and a yellow square."Eggo! " she laughs. And right next to that she can see two more parts. There's a hat and a rocking chair. "Mama and Hopper.." Her eyes full with tears, Mike holds her tight."Is it too much El? I'm sorry!" "No..its not. These are all my favourite people. " Her fingers hold the rocking chair and her eyes meet Hopper's. He hugs her tight and then puts it round her wrist gently. "You can add more as time goes on.." El suddenly thinks."I know who else to put on here." Her eyes sparkle suddenly. "Who? " She draws a shape in the air.Hopper and Mike immediately understand. "We can do that tomorrow. . There we go. That's the first one from everyone. " el squeezes everyone into a hug. She hugs max longest."I'm sorry for what I did. Honestly. ." She smiles and max laughs. "Not a worry. We're friends now right?" She nods. "Definitely! "They laugh a little before lucas approaches. "Here.." she opens the box to see a Supercomm radio. "You should have had one ages ago. Welcome to the party El." She grins and presses down after moving the buttons. Channel 6. "This is Eleven. And I'm here to stay, over." Her eyes are sparkling more."you can use it to find details people if you want but it's mainly so you can talk to us." "Erica also gave you this." He hands her a pair of pale blue earmuffs and she laughs. "Well.thank her for me lucas! " Max approaches next and she smiles. "We both know I'm the least girly here so I hope I got it right. Forgive me if not." El reveals several flannel shirts in varied colours and dungarees (overalls for Americans) There's also a pair of converse trainers. "Max! You shouldn't have! These are right for me! No pink dresses!" They all grin (especially Lucas who remembered that dress well) She folds the shirt and gives them to Hopper who puts them in one of the boxes.Dustin is next and surprise surprise, Eggos. But there was also a bag designed as an eggo box which had El laughing until tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love it! "She fist bumps Dustin and wipes her tears off her face.as did everyone else. When everyone was sufficiently calm Mike holds out a box with a bow on top. She raises a brow and mike smiles at her. Inside was what looked like a door plaque and it read:Everyday day is a good day but on on a scale today is going to an ELEVEN!" Her eyes light up with delight."thank you Mike! " She giggles and reads it. "It'll go on my shelf! " she notices something on the back. She reads it and pulls Mike into a hug.she whispers. "I love you too.." Lucas rolls his eyes. "Alright lovebirds! " Mike glares. "Leave me alone. I know you'd be all over a certain person! " Max blushes and folds her arms. "Shut it Wheeler. " With a chuckle Mike pulls away. Will is now obviously nervous as el goes to the final part. It's wrapped with a cloth drape."can I take this off?" "Go ahead. " The cloth is gently pulled aside. "Holy shit.." "What on earth? " "JESUS CHRIST" "Oh.my. god." There's a gasp from Karen and Hopper raised a brow. On a white canvas is a picture of Eleven, in the center is El as she is now. Her arm outstretched and her nose bleeding. And then It's split into two parts. On one half there's a bald girl in a gown.her hand is outstretched but she's surrounded by roots. What she interpreted as the Upside Down. On the right she had her arm outstretched facing everyone. There was smoke and fire behind her again with a bleeding nose. Above it were simple words. "011 to Jane. The girl who rules the World. " "You drew that? Holy shit Will! " Silently el hugs him tight, they stagger and fall on to the sofa. "It's amazing Will.thank you!" "I can't believe you drew that at fourteen years old. That's talent! " Mike's pride was evident. After el had stopped crying into his shoulder she looks up at him. "Thank you so Much. " Mike hands will a pen "Sign it." "Why?" "Because that's amazing and you're going to art school will!" The brunette raises a brow but in the corner writes: WByers 1985 They all gather round and ruffle Will's hair. Everyone was proud of him given everything he'd suffered.the small boy just rolls his eyes and looks away with embarrassment. His cheeks bright pink, he was quite cute actually. *a while later* Everyone was curled up on the sofa watching shows, El and Mike were snuggling up close, El's nose on Mike's neck. His arm was wrapped round her shoulders. Lucas and max were having their own moment but they weren't as obvious. Max was curled up next to him and their hands were incredibly close. Dustin and Will just rolled their eyes. Dustin was watching will closely though, his friend had become incredibly flighty several times so he was checking on him . he'd distract will by offering him popcorn or ruffling his hair gently, it provided some type of comfort for him as he started to calm down a little. At one point he saw a light in the kitchen flicker and his heart beats faster and faster.he had become more aware of these things, sensing the smallest change in light intensity. Mike must have sensed the discomfort because he went to calm him down, moving him aside from everyone else. "It's gonna be okay will. I promise. . Nothing will hurt you. I won't let them." He hugs his friend tight and he feels Will relax a little. "Thank you mike..I just..I guess I'm Scared. ." He knew the day he vanished mysteriously had gone but he was still so scared that it'd come back. "I know and that's okay will. Whatever happened years ago will scare you for ages but that's not your fault Will. Just know you made it one year since the mind Flayer nearly, okay? " Will nods,"yeah..Thank you mike." Mike smiles."not a problem! Let's go back now." They sit back down with their friends and watch the end of the current movie. Will felt relieved as soon as the lights switched on. They all get up and start madly dancing to music from the radio, giggling and laughing as they amble about, Nancy came down to check on them occasionally but other than that they were having a great time. Mike snuck about with a camera taking several photos. Including one of the entire party (taken by Nancy ) for everyone to have. They were all just really glad to have each other. They played truth or dare, laughed at jokes, and just were their normal selves until Nancy told them to "shut up and go to sleep." They all go to the basement, sleeping bags and air mattresses were waiting . obviously they didn't sleep but started talking for hours until one by one they dropped off. El with a smile on her face. This was a day she loved. One hand in Mike's and the other on Will's shoulder she falls asleep.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Joyce makes an announcement. The Byers family extends and Mike's life with El is still romantic as hell.

Eleven sighs into her book of English words.it was infuriating. She didn't want to read English. It was annoying her to the point where cups would lift themselves off the shelf. 

"Jane just carry on for a bit more, you're doing good. When you're done we'll go see Joyce okay?"  
El glances up happily, she always enjoyed visiting Will and his family, she'd gotten along with Will a lot more since he'd been back, they were closer than ever and mike was glad she got along with his friends so well.

She slaves away at her work with grammar and punctuation until she can't. She rests her head on the table and sighs heavily, Hopper smiles and sits next to her,"can I see?" She grunts and pushes the book, still looking down. She had written an article about her favourite food, she had doodled eggos on the side and the title was "Eggos♡" hopper holds back a laugh, she really was absolutely adorable, as he reads through it he chuckles a little drawing her attention. "is it..bad?"  
"No.. its brilliant, I think you've got it finally! See? You can produce good work when you stick at it!" He ruffles her hair gently. She smiles proudly. "Can I have some?" Hopper smiles, "If you eat up quick, of course!"

She hurries to the fridge and gets eggos before toasting them. Hopper watched her fondly, he told himself she was his strength and weakness. She definitely was special. She had managed to teach herself how to make Eggos herself and boy was she enjoying it. Hopper had come home to see she had eaten three packets full and set fire to the toaster which was thrown outside.

He gets up and puts his coat on, finishing off his coffee he puts on a hat. "Let's go El!"

She was immediately by his side, putting on her boots and coat she opens the door. She had found some things for Will to read so she bundles them in the car much to Hopper's amusement. "You spoil him don't you?" He grins and she returns it. They would often get each other things they found and trade them. When she got into his truck she notices flowers and smiles widely, his face goes slightly pink.

"Don't you dare you cheeky munchkin. "

She just giggles and sits down, buzzing on her Supercomm. When they pull up to the Byers' house Joyce appears at the door, Chester barking at him. Will also appears at the door with Jonathan and Nancy. When she goes to the house she swears she sees them lean in but she wasn't sure.

As she and Will settle by the TV watching some TV programme she glances at Will who seems to be anxious about something. 

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? "

He glances at him, his gentle brown eyes thoughtful, "mmmm, I'm just thinking about um.. -" he looks shy,

"Annabelle? "

El smiles and nudges him, "what did she say?"

Will blushes, "well..We have a date.. Saturday.." el squeals "I'm happy for you! Does anybody else know? "

Will shook his head, "no. I can't really say anything. . I feel awkward. "

El sits back. "They won't joke around. They're not that horrible. "

Will smiles, "I know. .If they're too rowdy and she notices-"

"Will. She's had years of it . Obviously she's not bothered."

"True, thank you el!"

Joyce hopper and Jonathan suddenly appear,

"Hey you two, we have something to say, can you join us for a bit?"

Will raises a brow and switches off the TV. Joyce seems elated and Hopper was smiling, a rare sight in public.

"So-"

"Wow! I'm honestly happy to be saying this!"

Joyce grins and hopper shakes his head "Joyce! "

"Sorry sorry! So.. you may be wondering where I went on Wednesdays boys. . The truth is I've been with Hopper."

El sits up, that explains why hopper would disappear for hours after staring at himself in the mirror. 

"Wait but what do you mean by that?"

"Me and hopper are dating! "

"Oh my god! Mom!"

Hopper wraps an arm around her and she leans into him, "I know you're probably wondering many things,we'll try to provide answers.."

Jonathan was just surprised, he hugs his mother and smiles at Hopper, after Bob he didn't think she'd feel happy to have a relationship but he was glad it was with hopper who he knew and trusted. Will and El start giggling "I'm happy for you mom! I was wondering where you snuck off to!"

El raises a brow, "you always came back late! I'm glad it's Mrs Byers though! "

Jonathan snorts into his hand and Joyce smacks him behind the head.  
Hopper just grins at Jonathan cheekily.

They huddle about together for a bit before Jonathan gets up. "I'd better go mom. Nance is waiting. "

"Don't be back late, you know what that means." Jonathan laughs and his cheeks go slightly Pink. "Unnecessary Hopper!"

Will and El laugh until they fall off the sofa and Joyce just smiles, "kids. Well at least they accepted it happily. ."

Hopper nods and holds her tight, "I'm glad. "

To them their families joining was perfect, things were shaping themselves and they were incredibly thankful for it.

The next day--

"Mike mike mike!"

El runs at her boyfriend who gladly hugs her, "what what what? "

Lucas rolls his eyes, "here we go. It starts."  
Max glares at him 'shut up!" She leans against him to quieten him down.

"Me and Will are going to be related! "

Several jaws drop.

"WHAT?"

"Since WHEN? "

"What the hell? "

Mike glances at Will in curiosity and will leans forward.  
"Mom's been seeing Hopper for god knows how long, last night they said they were dating which means in future they might get married! "

"Whoa! That's really cool!"

"Oh my god if you and El get married Will would be your brother in law! "

Will and Mike both grin, they were like brothers anyway, they loved the thought of becoming in laws. 

"Wait that means you will lose your father's name!"

"Oh my god true! Will Byers to will Hopper!"

"Or Hopper would be Byers instead!"

"Daaamn! "

"Calm down, they might not get married, mom might not take his name if they do, I doubt hopper wants Lonnie's name."

Will laughs a little, the thought of severing his links with his father felt awful but good at the same time. He would always be Lonnie's boy but he sure didn't belong to him. 

"if mom and hopper got married doesn't that make Jonathan and Nancy in laws if mike and El get married? She'd be marrying her in law."  
"Oh shot that's weird! Don't marry eleven! "

"Dustin I'm 15 it's not even an option yet." He raises a brow and El chuckles, snuggling against him.  
"So will you move to Hopper's house or vice versa or are they just going on dates for now?"

"They're probably just planning on going on dates for now."

"Speaking of which.."

"El! Don't! "

Will looks at the ground and eyebrows raise. "What did we miss?"

"Will has a date!"

"OOOOOOOOO!" 

Will smacks Dustin gently, "shut it Henderson! "

His face was bright pink.

"When?"

"Why didn't you say?"

"Where are you going? "

Will sighs softly, he may as well explain now, El had brought it up.

"When? This weekend and don't you dare follow me around! I didn't say because I knew you'd react how you're reacting now. And for the fact you'll probably follow me I'm not telling. You'll probably figure it out yourselves, perverts. "

El smiles suddenly. "Next time me and mike go on a date don't follow us guys, I did notice."

"HOW??" Dustin looks defeated and mike sits up."wait what? You followed us? I swear to god you drive me insane by the day!" He looks worn out. "WHY?" 

Lucas holds his hands up "it was his idea not mine!"

Mike groans and sinks into the couch in embarrassment. El holds him gently and he sighs.she kisses him gently and he seems to calm down. "I said she'd know." Max looked smug. "You still went along with it!"

"Yeah. So you didn't start shrieking at them!"

Mike glances at Lucas. "I thought I saw you in the ice rink.i was right.."

Mike looked like he was about to deck someone so el squeezes his hand gently.

"So I mean.. my point is. Don't be sneaking and creeping, dates are personal, it usually determines a relationship. " max leans back and glares at Lucas who kisses her gently.

"Do you four mind not getting it on here?"

"Oh we can if you want.."

Mike smirks suddenly and lifts el onto his lap.she catches on and wraps her arms around him.

Dustin huffs."seriously? You're mean mike. "

There was laughter, "the meanest."

Will felt slightly comforted, sure he had weird friends but he was weird too, he loved them dearly and he was confident he could make his date successful. He was going to have more family, people he cared about greatly, what more could he ask for? Eleven notices his thoughtful expression and smiles, she was thinking the same thing. She looks at mike,her mike with the freckles and awkward smile, the boy who made her believe she had a chance, she looks at Will, her best friend, the one who understood her most, the boy who brought her life and objective. The brave boy who survived hell and made it out alive. For these two boys she would give anything. She was truly happy and thankful. For once it was all working out.

She closes her eyes and drifts off into peaceful thoughts, she was right where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter skips by Mike's 16th! Oh my god and actual update! I know right? About time we all think! Not to worry! I'm trying to update quickly!


	9. A fascinating birthday present for mike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is 16 now (and legal) 
> 
> So of course parents are aware. El decides to give him a birthday present while everyone else is asleep.
> 
>  
> 
> (Mild smut warning because a BJ isn't that serious tbh)

Mike woke up in a happy mood, today he was 16, he was an adult In his opinion, it had taken a while but his birthday was here! He jumps out of bed and races around to get ready while Karen Holly and Nancy watch. They had arranged for his friends to have a full day out with him to do whatever they wanted all day (within the law) and mike was elated, this opportunity never was around but now he had freedom! As his friends appear and give him presents he gets happier and happier, they laugh and joke together everyone wishing him a happy birthday before they set off for their adventure. 

During the lightest part of the day they all went out to the cinema (to watch movies that he couldn't before) they had decided against horror just because they weren't in the mood for it, much to their surprise Troy had approached them and wished mike a happy 16th, the group had stared at him in shock until he rolled his eyes."I was being nice dorks. " he walks off and immediately they all felt as if they had walked into another universe. "Holy shit. Troy was nice.this is revolutionary! " 

They talked about it for a long time as they wandered about town. They head to the arcade and they all start playing their games whilst El happily just watches, after about two hours of competitive gaming and street fighter tournaments they leave to get some food in which they go to a fast food restaurant and stuff themselves with burgers fries and milkshakes, for them these were the things in life that mattered to them most, just the time they spend together. Eventually they wander back over to Mike's house when they did they hot to traditions with cake and present opening.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MICHEAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"Mike smiles and blows out candles from his cake , will had made it, (Mike was joking when he asked but he was impressed) the cake was plain black but in the middle was Paladin and a dragon but paladin was on a throne. His foot on the dragon. Mike had grinned and hugged will so tight he squeaked in surprise, they had all given him presents after Karen had pestered him for pictures, as usual he looked smart which she had done on purpose. Nancy had given him some form of radio which mike had squeaked about for Ages. "Happy 16th little brother! " she had ruffled his hair and hugged him tight. 

Karen had given him a proper camera (surprise surprise he thought ) he'd also gotten a new coat as he'd gotten considerably taller since the adventures in the Upside down all those years ago. His father had given him some books on wartime communication machines, (mike was surprised ted knew he existed, he'd seen so little of his dad in his life) his friend's parents had also given gifts, Joyce had given him a new watch, Mrs sinclair gave the full ghostbusters set, Dustin's mother gave him a fancy looking set of suspenders (braces for us British folks) will managed to get some comics mike had been looking for, lucas and Dustin gave him a large replica of a synthesizer and a morse machine, El had given him a sign that read" Micheal Wheeler: being the best since 1971" around the side were etchings of a supercomm. El hands him another. "Mike Wheeler: Founder of the AV club and the Party, D&D champion. " mike had laughed and hugged her tight, he had kissed her so fiercely Karen had to snap her fingers to get them to separate.

Oh yes, mike and Eleven had opened the gate to making out and they both enjoyed it immensely, they had sprung apart and looked so embarrassed everyone laughed, Nancy had patted him on the back, grinning with pride which Karen did not appreciate. Once they had gone through presents they sat and watched ghostbusters and laughed. (Max and El thought they were such nerds) they then had gone to cut mike's cake and ate it. Will had eaten several pieces much to Dustin's surprise, will was short but his appetite was huge. They were currently laughing and joking and jostling each other, "how does it feel to hit 16 now Mike? " 

"Oh it's exciting it opens up many doors." He chuckles and his eyes meet El's accidental or not they weren't bothered but it sent a shock down mike's spine. As soon as everybody was calmed down and Karen had chased them to the basement (for old time's sake ) they all laughed and said how strange it was that it had been three years since will went missing and come back and El had appeared. They were all talking and laughing until eventually they drifted off to sleep, as usual Dustin being the first and lucas being the last.

Once everyone was asleep (except from Mike and El who had been all over each other as quietly as possible) Eleven had led him away and pushed him onto his bed. His eyes widened in surprise and anticipation. She kicks off her shoes and climbs onto the bed with him. Her body gracefully sliding over his, this closeness was driving him crazy and as they kiss it gets heated incredibly fast. Suddenly she was upon his crotch placing gentle kisses on him, he could feel her breath through the cloth and his breath hitches, she notices and smirks, she suddenly sits up and slips off her tshirt revealing her bra, she was far from broad chested but mike loved it. His fingers meet her hips for a moment until she decides she's had enough, her interest is back to Mike's crotch in which she unzips the front front of his pants and pulls down his underwear, smirking as his erection springs out to attention.she licks her lips and leans down, her breath warming him up. She sees him twitch slightly and it spurs her on. She reaches her tongue out and swipes slowly across the widest part of the tip. Mike nearly forced her down on him at that, he sighs into his hand as she takes him in and starts to work him into a sweating mess. It doesn't take long until his fingers find her back and he rubs circles and patterns into it.his hand then stop at her neck as she gets faster and faster, trying not to let out a sound was proving difficult. She would pull away and smirk at him, a strand of saliva linking them. He closes his eyes and breathes as steadily as possible, at one point she had pulled away and given him a squeeze which had made him jump and then sigh with content, she was taking what small feelings of dominance he had and squashing them, he was a mess and this was just her working with her tongue, when they got more intimate it was going to be hell. . A good hell. She wore down after a minute or so just deciding to use her hands and fingers but even so, mike was going mad. He'd used a hand on himself several times, he was a teenager, it was predictable but somehow someone else's fingers worked him up more than his own. All those dreams he'd had were finally happening. Suddenly he was back on her tongue at the same time and he groans, this was too much, how was she this good? She continues with her hand. Her tongue was only on the tip now and it was too much, Mike came suddenly, biting his lip hard and gripping his sheets, she kept going until his breath was even and when it was she pulls off him and smirks, "happy birthday Mike." He smiles tiredly, "thanks El. ." He closes his eyes and pulls her into him, they kiss gently at first but again speeding up and using their tongues until they needed breath, in which mike wipes himself off and pulls her close under the sheets and drifts off to sleep.

In the morning the lack of mike and eleven was noted by everyone , Dustin and lucas grin, "he sure took advantage of his age." Will laughs and gets up, "should we wake them up?"

"May as well-"

\--at the table--

"So, Mike.. did you enjoy your night?"

Nancy raises a brow at him, judging by the fun shade of pink his face went she assumed he did."I thought so. I heard." Mike's eyes widen. "Nancy! "

There was whistling and chuckling from the boys . lucas pats him on the back, obviously they assumed he'd lost his virginity but they didn't go that far, oh well. . If that's what they believed. El looked slightly embarrassed but didn't say anything, she did wonder why the boys were so rowdy about it. She smiles at max who smiles back, she was obviously curious but knew not to pry.

When Karen was downstairs mike was sure she kept giving him strange looks.  
Was he loud last night? Was she listening? 

He was slightly anxious around her and when Jonathan came round to see Nancy he pats him on the back. "Good job my man!" He chuckles with Nancy and Karen puts her tea towel Down. 

"So, Micheal. ."

"Yeah..?"

"Too late for the talk?"

"Mom! We didn't go that far!"

"I don't have a problem with it Micheal, you're a big boy now you make your own decisions but don't be too quick because you're young and want to do things. "

"Mom-"

"That includes sex, don't throw your virginity away because you are old enough to."

"Mom I didn't. . We didn't even remove any layers. .' 

That was a small lie but mike didn't care.

"Alright, but if you're planning on getting serious in your room next time make sure nobody is home."

"Mom!!"

"Don't worry, Nancy got the same talk, I'm sure Joyce gave Jonathan a warning too, and hopper definitely will be saying something if he hasn't already. "

Mike suddenly feels worried, he was dating Hopper's daughter.the police chief's daughter to be exact, he'd be damned if hopper didn't threaten to strangle him for hurting el, he was protective of his daughter and always would be.

Karen pats him on the shoulder, "I'm glad you two have confidence though, if you know what you want that's good, I'm glad you have her Micheal, I was honestly worried you'd be lonely. ."

Mike raises a brow, "really? Why?"

"Well. .you're different from the rest, you're hardly popular in school, that I know, the prospect of girls didn't seem likely."

"Mom that's mean! " Karen kisses him gently on his cheek, "you know what I mean sweetheart. ."

He nodded, "yeah.. I do. I didn't think I'd be so lucky either, she's the best, I really do love her."

Karen smiles at her son, he was so precious to her, the idea of him growing up and having his own life was saddening but she was glad he was happy. She ruffles his hair gently, 'I know you do, and I'm happy you feel that way."

Mike suddenly glances up at her, "mom.. did you know that if me and El get married Mrs Byers might be my mom in law?"

Karen looks shocked for a moment, "no way!"she wanted to laugh at hopper following their conversation, "I knew it! He said he was checking on Will but that explains a lot!" She chuckles, "Joyce is a sweetheart, I'd love to have her as family, the Wheelers and the Byers were always meant to be linked somehow, it makes sense. "

They chuckle for a while until El appears to be looking for him. "Ah Jane sweetheart, have your man back, be good you two!" She grins with  
high results in two rather pink faces and quick retreating. Lucas notices immediately and chuckled, "did she give you hell about last night?"

Mike nods, "yup. "

"Beware of hopper though, he'll lay into you if he knows what you're doing with his precious girl.."

"Oh he will anyway, I'd be surprised if he didn't at all it wouldn't seem like Hopper at all."

And of course when Hopper came to pick up Eleven he was ambushed by Karen, "what did I say chief, I knew you had interest in her! You can't lie about it! Secrets get revealed! " Hopper looked embarrassed and frowns, he hears giggling from El and Will and immediately understands, "cheeky little munchkins! Of course they'd immediately shout about it.."

"Oh Hopper I think all of Hawkins already knew deep down. "She laughs as El appears in the hallway with Will, 

"I offered to pick you up so your mom didn't have to drive over. " he says and gets a pointed look from Karen. He glares at her. 

"Don't say a word ." He mouths at her and she grins, "have fun guys! See you soon you two." As soon as the door shuts she laughs herself to tears. Never did she think she'd embarrass Chief Hopper himself but she did and she was thoroughly proud of herself for it.


	10. Eleanor who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is in for a surprise, a very good one.  
> Hopper lays a few ground rules, Mike and El Break them immediately. 
> 
> Mild smut warning. Nothing too bad.

"Hey Lucas! I have good news for you just don't tell Mike!"

"What's your news? "

"El is joining school with us!"

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"today! I wanna surprise Mike so don't tell him!"

"Okay okay! Holy Shit Does Everyone else know? "

"Yup! Except Dustin but unless he shows up be for Mike he won't! "

A few minutes later Max joins them outside the or school gate and smiles." Hey guys. I gather will told you?" She notices Lucas looking shocked and chuckles, will grins. "I did!" 

A few moments later Dustin appears round the corner and everyone tells him to hurry. "Is Mike here?" 

"He's with Nancy. Why?"

" we have something but you can't tell Mike! "

"Oh? What's the secret?"

"El Is joining school today! We want to surprise Mike when he sees her."

"Holy shit! I have so many questions but there's Mike so I won't ask."

Mike parks his bike and sighs, "Nancy forced me to stand with her while she sucked face with Jonathan, scarring"

"You say until your tongue is halfway down el's throat"

"Lucas!" 

"Let's get to class guys!" Will seemed slightly happier. "oh? Happy to see your girlfriend? "

"Mike!" Mike laughs and follows his friends after locking their bikes. "Welcome class! I ask you all to behave as we have a new student joining is today! " Mike grumbles and sits lower in his seat. Whoever it was would be sat behind him so they'd better be nice. 

"Who is it? "

"I'll introduce them soon Troy. Calm down."

Mike and everyone else wondered who the new student was while the rest of the party chuckle to themselves about it. 

"Alright, so today we will start with a favourite of mine. Space and time dimensions! "

Immediately will glances up. He was definitely fascinated by it having missed Mr Clarke talk about it. (He was in the upside down of course)the entire party was fascinated by the prospect of an alternate universe. Especially after their adventures.the idea of time travel was fascinating to them. The lesson flew by for them but mike felt as if his friends were keeping something from him.

As they say down for lunch Mike slides his tray into place. He had noticed that his friends were giggle than ever and feels slightly hurt. They notice he seems bitter and will wraps an arm round him gaining a few stares. "Come on mike cheer up!" Mike huffs. "Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"What? No.. kinda? But not for long."

Mike tilts his head. "That makes me feel a lot better."

Will smiles a little, "sorry.. you'll figure it Out. "

Mike eats his lunch slower than usual and everyone felt bad for him but boy was he in for the biggest surprise.

As they head to the class will glances out and sees Hopper's truck and he grins. Everyone catches it and they hurry to their seats. Mr Clarke sorts out his desk as the bell rings and he smiles. 'So. This morning I said we have a new student and I'm sure you've all been curious about who it is. Well now I'm going to bring her in!" He glances to the door and opens it. They could hear Hopper outside briefly before Scott comes in with his new student. Mike's jaw drops as soon as he sees her and his friends grin. He was seriously happy in that moment.

"Class. I'd like to introduce the newest member to your class! This is Jane Hopper! Please welcome her!"

She smiles at mike who was still in shock.  
Their teacher picked up on the surprise and smiles, "I gather you know her. Don't hold up my class talking Micheal. "

"I-I won't sir.." "Jane please sit next to Mr Harrington and Mrs Mayfield over there please." 

She sits behind him, next next to Troy who edges away, anxious. She smirks at him before getting her paper and pens and copying notes down and suddenly Mike knew he was going to have the best year in school ever.

Every so often she would tap his shoulder and ask for help from Mike or the teacher and she would pull his chair back which troy would notice and frown. She'd glare pointedly and he'd settle back to his work and mike would grin. Finally they could teach Troy a few lessons. As soon as they finished with their lesson and everyone poured out Mike approaches her and hugs her tight. "Welcome to Hawkins High El!" Mr Clarke raises a brow but says nothing as he spins her round as they hug. Dustin laughs. "This is what we were keeping a secret!" Mike shakes his head, "I thought so. "

There was a cough."Micheal unless you have a question to ask me I suggest you go outside and resume your affection there." 

"I do have a question. "

"Shoot."

"Where do babies come from?"

There was laughter and he was chased out, "out you horrible child!" But he was grinning, "you'll figure that one out."

They laugh down the hallway and start discussing their lesson. "You should have seen troy! He looked like he was gonna piss himself again! "Mike laughs and will shakes his head, "you're horrible Mike."

"The worst!"

As they walk down the hall Stacy runs after them. "Dustin wait!" 

Eyebrows raise as he stops to talk to her, "hey.."Stacy definitely seemed to be happier as time passed on, and oh boy had Nancy been right. They watch as she takes him down the hall and Lucas starts laughing, "how the tables turn!" Will had gone to pick his own girlfriend from her last class and they watch him walk her to the door."isn't he adorable. .he's a lovely guy is our will. A gentleman. ."they watch as they hug at the door and laugh at something before she hurries off and as soon as he returns he's met with a chorus of "Awww! " his cheeks go pink and he huffs. 

"Do you really have to watch everything? "He looks embarrassed, "it's adorable that's all. Shy little Will gets a girl!"

Lucas gets shoves slightly and he just laughs, "nah man seriously, I'm happy for you. "

Will shakes his head and glances at Max who smiles, "don't you dare Byers. I'll deck you. "

"Oh? I thought you were meant to floor me?"

"LUCAS!" 

Will and Mike snicker at them until they get headlocked. At this point Dustin returns.

"How'd it go?"

Dustin does a little dance as he approaches them. "Finally!"

They pat him on the back and chuckle as they head to their bikes. 

"You totally missed Will being a gent by the way-"

"Lucas-"

"She's a lucky girl! "

They all grin at the youngest boy blushing a little. 

"You're such a sweetheart Will, honestly. " nobody noticed Nancy and Jonathan approaching them. "Well hello Jane how was your first day?"

"It was okay?"

"WHAT? Nancy knew?" He grumbles, "you're all mean!" 

They laughed and Nancy ruffles his hair, "we thought it'd be a pleasant surprise. "

"It was!"

Mike insists on waiting for Hopper to arrive and he may have mildly regretted it.

"So Michael,"

Mike was openly worried, Hopper looked as if he was going to rip into him.

"Yes Sir? "

Hopper smiles, "Hopper. Not sir, no need for that much politeness kid. I need to talk with you."

"Okay.."

El looked surprised but Hopper had taken Mike's bike and put it in his truck.

"So you two.. I gather you had a great time during the weekend huh?" He sits in his seat and looks pointedly at the blushing kids, "I'll take that as a yes."

"So, I wanna put down some rules, firstly I don't want you two having sex for at least another year, got it? You're both teenagers and I get that but it's not the highest priority. "

Mike glances at El who sighs softly and smiles wearily, there was obviously plenty more to be done but a year was a bit of a long time.

Hopper raises a brow." Do you understand? "

"Yes Hopper. "

"Yes."

"Second rule. No visits when there's nobody else at home. "

(This got an annoyed sigh from Mike )

"Third. You let me know when Mike is visiting. If you want to get busy do it where nobody hears it. Within boundaries. "

Mike and El nod. As Hopper goes through his rules mike feels as if he'd never get anything but El's hand creeps onto his lap as Hopper speaks, applying enough pressure to set him off.

"Last rule. In the car you sit at opposite sides or where I can see you. That starts from Now. "

El sighs and takes her hand off Mike's lap which was obviously making his clothing slightly tighter. He bites his lip and sighs, his mind was now full of dirty thoughts and arousal. He puts one leg over the other and El just grins into her hand. A devious smile on her face. 

When Mike hops out of the truck hopper smiles at him and pats his head gently, "you're a good kid Michael." Mike smiles at him, "thanks Hopper. "

"Do you have any homework? "

"Oh.. A little yeah.why?"

"Would you mind helping El for me?"

"No problem sir-"

"Hopper!"

"'Hopper. "

They put their books down under supervision of Hopper and settle down to writing (they were were at opposite sides of the table) 

Hopper had gone to call Karen and let her know where Mike was and as soon as he was gone her hand was on his crotch, massaging it gently until mike was breathing unevenly in which she slips her hand around his erection causing Mike to bite his lip at the sudden cold touch. Her fingers work fast and she drives him insane.she works him incredibly close to his release but they hear hopper return and she let's go and sits down, scribbling down answers, she was surprisingly good, at many things he thought. Hopper looks at him expectantly, 

"Sorry she's just doing well with her work I don't think she needs me."

Hopper reads over her shoulder, amused. They write for another half an hour and Hopper grants them freedom in which mike steadily gets up as not to cause suspicion. They leave her door open and mike leans against her dresser which was out of door sight.she was immediately upon him, a mess of lips and teeth, nibbling at each other until she sinks down and resumes her work.but slowly, it drove mike was to be teased but it was good at the same time.

Mike runs his hands through her hair as she smirks up at him, how naive and cute she has been those years ago.. hopefully Mike would learn she wasn't the same cutesy girl she thought as he suddenly releases, onto her face and in her open mouth.

She chuckles at how flustered he was.

"Oh El I'm sorry! Let me-"

She wipes her face with her finger and sucks her finger, "or you can do that..oh Lord. "

El just laughs as she cleans herself off. Men were incredibly naive themselves. She knew she basically owned mike and she was happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I might make a separate story for Will because I'm loving this new ship! They're the cutest!


End file.
